


Test Run

by mangneov



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: Catching feelings for your coworker uh oh, Cyborg Anatomy, Desk Sex, Established Relationship, First Time, In a sense, M/M, Pre-Canon, but a loose grasp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangneov/pseuds/mangneov
Summary: What "DJ Subatomic Uses the Service Entrance" was originally going to be (Really terrible double entendre, I know, but I promise you I only realized after the fic had been posted). Can be read as the follow up or by itself. In the end it's really just gratuitous object head smut.
Relationships: Neon J./DJ Subatomic Supernova
Comments: 49
Kudos: 244





	Test Run

**Author's Note:**

> An elaboration on the smut in this fic; some foreplay, some penetration, dirty talk, a brief instance of orgasm denial (very brief) and a good amount of praise kink. Most importantly, it's got some good old open communication! (Or at least an attempt at good communication. They're working things out).
> 
> Also, this ended up being much, much longer than expected so the ending is rough (and a bit of a tone whiplash), but I'd like to think it's got some value despite that.

Subatomic was growing restless. When J had texted him earlier, inviting him over to help him test a new "upgrade" to his person, Subatomic had assumed they'd be doing just that. Instead, it seemed like J was dead set on being a tease.

Subatomic had arrived just under an hour ago and the boys had left soon after. He and J worked on official business in the time since then, which he had been expecting, but in that foreplay, easily distracted type of way. Once again, that'd been the wrong assumption. J had pulled documents and building permits out and determinedly started explaining the qwasa project to Subatomic.

Subatomic had listened intently, interested in his words and where they would lead, but they didn't end up leading anywhere. Just the qwasa project for the past fifty three minutes. Subatomic focused as much as he could but he was growing distracted by J shifting in his field of vision. First his fingers had been playing along the head of the desk chair Subatomic was sitting in, then he'd taken to leaning on his shoulder to point things out on his blueprints, and now he was sitting on the desk just outside of Subatomic's space, idly kicking his chair.

And Subatomic's just realized, he's totally doing it all on purpose.

He finds he's not really upset about it, but it's annoying that he's been on edge for the past forty minutes now. Leave it to J to be verbose.

Deciding they've drawn it out long enough, he places a hand on the desk space between J's legs. His fingertips just brush his left thigh. J pauses mid sentence and slowly sets down his papers. Subatomic waits for him to speak.

J clears his throat. 

"Can't handle the pressure anymore, professor?" he asks. 

Subatomic chuckles lowly at him.

"If you want to put it that way, I suppose. I'm not sure what kind of patience they expected in the marines, but I'd say you're being a little mean. I specifically remember receiving a message telling me to 'come quickly at my earliest convenience-'"

"Perhaps I'm being a little mean," J says, feigning regret. He pushes himself forward so his thigh fits more fully in Subatomic's grasp. "Getting a little bored of business, are you?"

"Only when I have more interesting matters to attend to," Subatomic replies. He swipes his thumb experimentally at the seam of J's leg and his hip. J inhales slightly.

"That's sweet, that I'm more interesting to you than paperwork."

"You said you had something you wanted to show me?" 

Instead of answering, J rolls his hips forwards. Subatomic pulls away before he can make contact, and he grumbles half heartedly. 

"You want me to show you or not?"

Subatomic hums.

"More than show me, I hope. But before we proceed I want to make sure you still want to go through with this. I wouldn't want it to be something you regret and I don't to want to hurt you."

"Absolutely, Sub," J affirms. He scoots closer to Subatomic, directly in front of him, and his knees dangle by Subatomic's hands. "I won't regret it, and you definitely won't be hurting me. I've designed it specifically to accommodate for you."

His gut flares at that, both from heat and...something else. He covers it up with a deep chuckle.

"I'm glad to hear it. Shall we get on with it then?"

J salutes him.

They clean up J's desk hurriedly. Subatomic is mindful to roll up his blueprints. It only seems right, considering what they're about to do. 

They've had sex before. Quite a few times, even. But it's only been mutual hand jobs, even if the way J throws his head back and graces him with a lovely fountain of sound when Subatomic surrounds him with just two fingers drags him to the end of his high; hook, line and sinker, like nothing else. Subatomic hasn't minded; sex with J is excellent and he's never been particularly indulgent on anything besides his passion projects.

But apparently he and J are becoming one of those projects because he'd been immediately for J's offer. Neon J had already built himself some equipment, thus the hand jobs, but he'd come to Subatomic, about a month ago, about plans to extend his arsenal. 

They'd never talked about his past in depth, but J had made it clear he'd been in similar relationships to theirs before, and had been up front about offering Subatomic a way to fuck him. And, well...

They're here right now, aren't they?

Subatomic is definitely in J's empty office in his empty mansion with the company of only the other man. And he's definitely eyeing up the paneling between his legs that most definitely has been readjusted.

"Subatomic?" J asks, easing the beginnings of a mild panic. "Are you nervous?"

He sighs.

"I suppose I can't help but be. Aren't you?"

J laughs, not unkindly.

"A little. But by the time I'd reached test twenty three my inhibitions had left."

The mental image that sentence produces...J valiantly attempting to hold himself up at the table in his workshop...fingers alone able to bring him to a shaking, whimpering completion after hours of testing...is incredibly distracting. Subatomic steadies his mind with a hand on the desk.

"Test twenty three?"

"Had to make sure things were working," J says coyly. "Work up my endurance for you a bit, soldier."

"So considerate," Subatomic says lowly, confidently, even as his heart trembles from anticipation. He cups the edge of J's screen with his fingers and tilts it up to meet him. "You're so good, J."

"Sub..." J breathes, responsive as ever to his praise. 

"How would you like to do this?"

"Well," J begins, bringing his hands to Subatomic's own. "I'm going to have to prepare myself." He slides his hands up Subatomic's arm, pushing back his sleeve. "Your fingers are not going to fit nicely."

Subatomic nods. The girth of his fingers are much, much wider than J's, more comparable to...well.

"I'm going to lie on my desk," J continues, "and once I finish you'll have your wicked way with me."

"Oh, I can't wait," Subatomic hums, already crowding J closer to his desk. 

He leans forward and clinks their 'heads' together in a mock kiss. J grunts lowly at him. He's currently struggling with Subatomic's sleeve, so the pair parts to begin divesting themselves of clothing. Subatomic strips (and folds) down to his briefs, setting his clothes in a neat pile by the foot of the desk. J really only unbuttons his shirt; his form is hardly a standard 'naked' and the only way to make it appear so is to dress his torso up.

Subatomic sits back in the chair and J returns to the desk's edge. Subatomic smooths his hands over J's thighs, pinning him down slightly, and they 'kiss' one more time before J runs a hand down to his pelvic paneling. He aligns his fingers with the covert divots at the top corners and presses to unlock it. 

The mechanics in his body run to reveal and lock his dick in place, a strange procedure Subatomic has gotten used to at this point. He's been at eye level to J's hips enough to notice subtle differences in the inner workings, too. He's excited to see what J has come up with, but in the meantime pays attention to what he's already familiar with.

"You're excited," he says, teasing. The cock in front of him is already growing hard, and the gel skin around it has begun shining from lubricant; impressive as he knows J's body doesn't produce it until it's out. "I'd guess you've been ready as long as I."

"Longer," J pants, unabashed. "I've been waiting days, Sub."

"You could've called me sooner."

"I-" J stops himself, turns his head into his shoulder. Ah, he's embarrassed. "I wanted to wait until the boys were out of the house."

"That's understandable."

"Yes, and I'm-I can get a little loud."

Subatomic laughs, quiet and rumbling.

"You already sing for me, J. You must be serious if it's making you this shy." J looks ready to retort but Subatomic cuts him off with a gentle swipe of his thumb over his cock head. J makes a small noise. "And I can't wait to hear it."

"Let-Let me lie back," J breathes eagerly.

Subatomic helps him settle, leaning over him. Once J gives him affirmation, he pulls back, and his stomach grazes J's dick, causing his hips to jump on instinct and chase the sensation. Subatomic chuckles at him.

"I'm not gonna need much, soldier," J says. He's evened out his speech slightly but it's still a bit breathy. "Top left corner."

Subatomic understands, and opens the directed drawer. He finds a small bottle of lubricant and hands it to J.

"I'm surprised you even designed it to be stretched at all," Subatomic mentions offhandedly. 

"That's part of this though, right?" J says, coating his fingers. "It was a fun technical challenge."

"Only you would see the 'fun technical challenge' in making yourself an entrance."

"Isn't that why we started doing this in the first place? You were attracted to my determination and innovation?"

If Subatomic had the ability to smile tenderly, he's sure he would have. He's almost grateful he can't.

"That and those long legs of yours," he purrs, drawing his mind away from the thought.

"So focused on l-looks," J says. He's worked in a fingertip, bracing himself on his right arm. The angle looks awkward but his lengthy arms seem to make it work. "Shallowness is not a desirable trait, professor."

"You don't really seem to care," Subatomic responds. His own voice has been swimming lower in pitch and gone slower and more emphasized. J twitches when these words touch the tip of his cock, accompanied by Subatomic's finger. "Would you like me to?"

"Yeah, yeah, go ahead," J affirms. He's working quick, two fingers in already, and Subatomic wants to ease the discomfort for him.

He's slow and methodical, as to not bring J to the edge too quickly, stroking him unhurriedly and lightly and avoiding the head. Knowing J he probably wants to protest such treatment, but if the way he's rutting forward slightly to meet his fingers is any indication, he knows he's too sensitive for anything more.

He's quieted down slightly. Focused on stretching himself, he can't really exchange dialogue anymore. Subatomic doesn't mind; just hearing him breathe is making him harder at this point. He's started gasping a little, just slightly, and the tiniest hint of his voice synthesizer has begun creeping in. It makes every other breath of his the barest bit more melodic. Subatomic wonders if by the end of the night he can get that synthesizer working in full.

"Ah, cut me off, cut me off!" J exclaims suddenly.

Subatomic is surprised but quick to acquiesce. He wraps his thumb and middle finger around the base of J's dick, staving off his orgasm. J is breathing hard again. His hands are gripping hard at the edge of his desk and his whole body has contorted slightly from sensation.

"Are you alright?" Subatomic asks soothingly.

"Sorry, sorry," J huffs. "You just- you did something with your hand and it caught me off guard."

"Apologies," Subatomic says. He keeps his hold on J's member firm but raises his free hand to press against his stomach. "I started getting lost in my thoughts a bit."

J straightens determinedly. 

"I think I'm ready. We should get started now or I'm not going to last much longer."

Subatomic nods. He feels the same even without any direct stimulus.

J scoots back and Subatomic works his briefs down. They get stuck on his erection and are just a general mess from pre, but the view earns an appreciative hum from J. J hands him the lube and Subatomic steps between his legs. The first touch to his cock all evening catches his breath slightly, and he tries to be quick about lathering himself up. J settles his hands on his shoulders, staring down between them and trembling from presumed excitement. 

"I'll be careful," Subatomic tells him. 

"I know, I know," J responds, trance-like. He shivers, seemingly unknowing of what to do with his legs.

"And you should calm down. This'll last longer the calmer you are."

"I'm older than you, professor, I know how this works," J retorts, playfully running his thumbs up Subatomic's collarbones and to his 'face'. "But I'm not getting any younger, so I'd encourage you to get inside me sooner rather than later."

Subatomic takes the bait; hook, line and sinker.

He lines up with J's entrance and steadies the both of them with a firmly planted hand. J leans back and keeps a tight grip on Subatomic's shoulders, his trust unwaveringly there. Reassured, Subatomic tightens his grip around J's waist and begins to push in.

It's a slow process. J's designed himself well but Subatomic is still big. His dick slides in inch by inch, punctuated by sharp gasps from J and huffed breaths from him. The process has their weight tilting, and J ends up back on his back with Subatomic hovering above him.

"So well, J," Subatomic groans. Pleasure is making his brain fuzzy. "You're doing so well, you feel so good-"

"Sub," J chokes out, more of a sound than a word.

His fingers are harsh at his shoulders, the gel skin only a thin barrier, but the slight pain only serves to egg him on. Subatomic grits his metaphorical teeth, and with only an inch left to go, drives home with a firm snap of his hips.

J's yelp of surprise quickly devolves into a lingering 'fuck...' of pleasure.

"There you go, there you go," Subatomic murmurs shakily, running a hand gently up and down J's torso. It rises and falls quickly, and though Subatomic knows J must feel good, he aches to soothe any displeasure he might be feeling. "Look at you, look at how amazingly you did," he praises. "You took my cock so well, J."

"Subatomic," J groans, hips spasming at his words, "ah- yeah, move, please-"

He's cut off when Subatomic immediately indulges him. Subatomic sets a very slow pace, still allowing J to get used to his body. J, however, as impatient as he is, seems to be trying everything in his power to get him to speed up; pulling with his ankles and gasping for more. But Subatomic wants this to last, wants this first time to be memorable.

He teases slightly with a brief increase in pace that gets him a pleased shout but just as quickly slows back down. 

"Sub, you're being mean," J grits out. His attempt to fuck himself back on Subatomic is stopped by a firm press of his hips to the desk. His following moan is tinted with desperation. "You know I can take it, so give it to me!"

"Now J, I'm only trying to be a good lover," Subatomic says softly. His pointer fingers trace the delicate accent lines of J's body. "If you want me to 'give it to you', you're going to have to be more specific."

Taking pity, he punctuates his sentence with a hard thrust. J practically sobs.

"Fuck, just do that again," he gasps. 

Subatomic complies, only to draw out of his body what he can admit is brutally slow. J, apparently finally fed up, twists on his cock sharply and it rips a shocked groan from him.

"You need it too," J says, breathing rapidly. Despite the audible exertion, his voice is surprisingly quiet. He runs his thumbs hard across Subatomic's shoulders, twitches in the massive hand stilling his frame and barring him from pleasure. "I know you want to draw this out, but Subatomic, right now I want you to turn me around and use me like I intended. Make it so I can't walk straight, soldier. And it better be quick because I'm going to run out of power before I cum tonight if you aren't."

Subatomic stares at him, completely stunned. J's never really spoken to him like that in the bedroom and he- he's taken aback by how hot he finds it. 

"Yes sir," he replies hastily, hardly considering his words. 

J looks satisfied though slightly embarrassed as if what he'd just said had only just processed. Subatomic is gentle when he pulls out, running his hand soothingly over J's stomach. 

"Where did that even come from?" he dares to ask once he's finally out.

"I don't- sorry," J laughs awkwardly. His fingers land shakily at his knees.

Subatomic scoops them up in his palms, suddenly so invested in this man he can hardly breathe. He squeezes gently.

"Don't be," he rumbles lowly. "You should take command more often. It was- ah, it was pretty arousing, to be blunt."

J jolts bodily.

"Being a sweet talker as always."

"Only for you," he admits. "Are you ready to finish up?"

"Yes please," J answers immediately. "And I meant what I said."

"About me making it so you can't wa-"

"The running out of power part! That too, but mainly the running out of power part."

Subatomic hums in amusement. He squeezes J's hands once more before releasing them.

"Of course. Turn around, would you? I'll try and be quick."

J slides off his desk. He turns around but hunches under Subatomic's gaze, who is quick to relieve the tension from his shoulders with his hands. It feels like they've just crossed a major barrier together, unfamiliar but far from just sexual. When was it that their encounters had become more than just two coworkers getting each other off after hours? He doesn't want to label it in any way, terrified especially of saying they have a 'relationship'. But it's becoming more like that, isn't it? And, most worryingly, he's becoming less and less scared of the fact.

Subatomic presses close to J and despite all his fears, the way he taps their heads together is achingly close to tender.

"Are you ready?" he asks once more, gathering J up into his arms.

"Yes, yeah," J answers eagerly. He's already balanced forward on his toes.

Subatomic slowly begins to enter him again, head still bowed in mimic kiss. J seems slightly calmer now, his breathing more even as he gets used to the sensation. Perhaps the interruption gave him a boost of confidence. He's still mindful of moving too much, however, and lets Subatomic hold him in place as he fills him. It's still quicker than the first time and before Subatomic knows it they're back to joined at the hips.

"Mm..." he sighs. He's drawn J flat to his chest, full on his cock. J beeps happily from where he is, and though he seems slightly strained in his position, his body contorts under the draw of pleasure.

"Go ahead," he says, pushing back in emphasis.

Subatomic does so, firmly pulling out and rocking back into him at a steady pace. J appears much more pleased with it. He still cranes back as much as he can but he sounds significantly less desperate. Subatomic is washed over with emotion at this, happier J is feeling better and proud that he is the one to make it happen.

This emotion, the feeling of his overheating body pressing to the cool line of J's, the tight, warm pressure of him, all of it, draws him back into that feverishly good haze.

"J, you- I can't believe you," he grunts. "I can't believe you did this, I'm so amazed by you and I'm so proud of you."

"Ah- Subatomic," J moans, broken off at the end as the synthesizer makes its return. Subatomic craves to hear it again and again until it's all encompassing of his voice. 

"Really J," he continues breathily, moving his arm from around J's waist to his leg. "You should be proud of yourself, too. You're such a thing to behold, you're a trembling star before our eyes." J cries out passionately when he scoops his leg up. The angle slides him immediately deeper, and by the note J suddenly serenades the room with, he's hit his prostate dead on.

"Oh my- Sub- fuck," J pants out rhythmically, musically. 

Subatomic lowers him back onto his desk and he goes pliantly. The increased snapping of his hips has him singing.

"Listen. Can you hear yourself?" Subatomic asks. He spreads his fingers over the back of J's head. "Musical, darling. You're singing and you're composing just from being fucked in your office."

J groans heatedly. He throws his head back into Subatomic's hand, who gently ushers him back down with a push and a hush.

"You're so close, I can hear it in your voice." His fingers brush against J's leg. "So close."

"Touch me, Sub," J huffs. His voice is wonderfully garbled, his hips frantically moving. "Please, please!"

Subatomic hums low in his chest. He removes his hand from J's leg and gently grasps at his dick.

"Of course."

The pace he sets is almost overwhelming. J jumps back into him almost instantly, voice register shooting into high and loud. His words, if any, are incomprehensible under his hurried gasping transformed musical by the synthesizer. Subatomic wants to hear every note, wants to drown in this desperate song of his, and he's fucking him so hard into the desk and working his cock over with such vigor he can't focus on anything but this sound and the chasing of their pleasures.

When J comes into his hand, his voice at its colorful end, Subatomic can't stop the movement of his hips and his hand. J is still gasping when Subatomic follows him in orgasm seconds later, spilling on his back in long spurts. He's trembling uncontrollably when Subatomic finally offers him the mercy of removing his hand and when he pulls him into his lap afterwards.

There's a long stretch of silence. J curls up against his chest as he works to slow his breathing. Subatomic runs his hand up his torso as comfortingly as he can, lets him tuck his screen into his shoulder. The mess between them is sure to get tacky and cold but neither seems to have the energy to move.

It's Subatomic who breaks first.

"Are you alright, J?" he asks. His voice is low. He's afraid to destroy the quiet so soon.

"Mhm," J answers. His fingers still twitch as he runs a hand up Subatomic's chest. Guiltily, Subatomic captures that hand and brings it to where his mouth might be.

"I'm sorry I got so rough with you."

J chuckles softly. "God, no, you were-That was good, Sub, trust me."

Subatomic sighs. He squeezes J's fingers.

"I'm glad you agree. However, we need to talk about some things."

J nods. It seems a little sad.

"Right you are, professor. Honestly, we've needed to talk about things for awhile."

"It's nothing bad," Subatomic clarifies. J nods, but he feels the need to go on. "I just-I want to know what we are to become after this."

"Me too. Though I'd hope you'd want to stick around."

"Absolutely," Subatomic says firmly. 

"Let's do that a bit later," J decides. "If you'd walk me over to my room, I need a recharge and you need a shower."

"Yes, that sounds like a fine plan." He gently removes J from his lap, delicate with his legs. J murmurs his thanks but lingers by his shoulder, even as Subatomic begins searching around for his briefs.

"I haven't thanked you yet, for doing this with me," he says after a moment.

"It was no problem. I quite enjoyed it," Subatomic assures him. He bundles his remaining clothes under one arm as he returns to the desk. He's opted to put on his jacket but not his shirt, and the cold touch of J's hand to his chest surprises him.

"Stay," J says, quietly. 

It's something they always offer to the other, but is always turned down. To Subatomic, it always seemed like the last barrier. As soon as he accepted that offer, all bets were down. It'd mean he was in this for the long run. He'd be permanently letting J into his life and J would be permanently letting him into his. He'd be committing. 

And yet, when J tilts his head up slightly, kisses him the only way he can...

"Alright," Subatomic agrees. 

And he does.

**Author's Note:**

> All that time in the TF fandom and I still don't know what I'm doing. Hope you got something out of this mess anyways. 
> 
> Feel free to comment and spellcheck! It's more helpful than rude, trust me.


End file.
